The invention relates to a support structure to hold open lumina, having a substrate, and a support structure for holding open lumina, with a stainless steel substrate.
In medical technology it is known to use support structures to hold open lumina, so-called stents, made of stainless steel among other things. The torsional forces and bending forces upon the expansion of such stents places high demands on the mechanical properties of the material. These demands are met, as a rule, by stainless steel. However, the disadvantage of it is insufficient biocompatibility.
In addition, in EP 0 358 375 reference is made to the possibility of a platinum coating for stainless steel substrates in electronics technology that are generally not exposed to high mechanical stresses.
Further, it is known merely in electronics technology (WO 93/25733) to coat with platinum or gold and platinum structural components and substrates that are generally not exposed to high mechanical stresses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,056 a stent is disclosed which is made of a refractory metal and a biocompatible surface layer applied by sputtering, for example made of platinum.
From PCT publication WO 93/07924 a metallic or ceramic implant is known, which is coated with a thin infection-resistant, sputtered-on film.
In jewelry, which is generally also not exposed to any high mechanical stresses, a gold plating of stainless steel jewelry pieces is performed in order to increase the biocompatibility, in particular to avoid allergic skin reactions. However, in these cases the biocompatibility is also not always sufficient.
From the above, the problem results of preparing a support structure, in particular a stainless steel support structure, which has a sufficient biocompatibility and which withstands the customarily occurring mechanical stresses, in particular upon expansion of a support structure.
This problem is solved according to the present invention by a support structure for holding open lumina, in which the structure has a substrate, a platinum layer forming the surface, and at least one gold layer arranged between the substrate and the platinum layer.
Intrinsic to the invention is first the surprising fact that the platinum layer on the stainless steel substrate withstands the mechanical stresses that occur during the application. Furthermore, it is intrinsic to the invention that surprisingly by the presence of a gold layer, which is located between a substrate, namely a stainless steel substrate, and the platinum layer, such a support structure (stent) withstands the high mechanical stresses, in particular in the form of bending and torsional forces that occur during the application, to an especially high degree without the formation of significant tears in the platinum layer.
The individual layers can be applied, using known prior art processes, to the stainless steal surface of the respective support structure, in particular using sputtered-on PVD processing or using galvanic deposition.
In order to increase the mechnical stress while avoiding the above-mentioned formation of tears, it is advantageous if an additional, second gold layer is arranged between the gold layer and the platinum layer. Furthermore, the following embodiments are advantageous, since they have proven themselves in practice.
The first gold layer has a thickness of 0.01 to 0.02 xcexcm. The second gold layer has a thickness of 0.5 to 10.0 xcexcm. The platinum layer has a thickness of 0.1 to 1.0 xcexcm.
In order to avoid or reduce a partial brittleness occurring by the absorption of hydrogen during the galvanic deposition of platinum, the platinum layer is applied in an advantageous way using a pulsed current with current reversal (reverse pulse plating).
In this process, cathodic and anodic current pulses are applied in alternating sequences on each workpiece that is to be platinized, in order in this way to more or less prevent any possible brittleness from occurring in the metal, by a xe2x80x9cblasting offxe2x80x9d of hydrogen, formed in situ, from the metal surface.
In practice, it has proven particularly useful if the cathodic pulses last 1.0 to 100 ms with a current flow density in the range from 0.5 to 10 A/dm2 and if the anodic pulses last 0.1 to 10 ms with a current density in the range from 5.0 to 1,000 A/dm2.